The invention relates to knit fabrics and articles of clothing made from them.
Knit fabrics are made by intertwining yarn or thread in a series of connected loops. Knit fabrics have been made of wool, cotton, acrylic, other manmade fabrics and varying combinations of these materials. Knit fabrics are soft and flexible, have the ability to retain warmth, have a comfortable texture and feel and a desirable aesthetic appearance. Knit fabrics can be created in virtually every color, shade and mixture and cover a broad range of prices. Knit fabrics, however, are porous and offer little protection against wind, which penetrates the knit fabric to the wearer, even when tightly knit.